Futa-Peach
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Winner of the drabbles poll, it's time to apply the futa modifier to the monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Peach and Daisy entered Peach's bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Peach had once again been saved successfully, but she had no desire to attend the party being thrown for it. Partially because the entire thing was unnecessary, and they both knew it. "I could have saved myself," Peach said to Daisy, "The magic and abilities I've managed to gather over the years.. I could have been back in the castle within hours."

"Well.. why didn't you?" Daisy asked curiously, figuring that, if they were going to talk instead of engage in their usual post-rescue fun, she might as well try and help.

Peach sighed, "I don't even know. It's just.. it's become a habit now. I could have easily fought off the Koopalings before they caught me, but it just never once occurred to me to try ya know? Like.. it isn't what I'm supposed to do."

Daisy scoffed at this, "Peach, honey, you're the princess, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, even if that means messing with the normal rotation."

"You think so?" Peach asked. She'd been thinking this for awhile now herself, but Daisy voicing the opinion as well made it easier to actually articulate on them.

"I know so," Daisy said, "It isn't exactly standard for two princess to meet up behind closed doors like we always do is it? No, but we want to, so we can."

"And if I wanted to leave the castle," Peach said, "Like, leave the kingdom, go away, go on a trip without the guards, without Mario, without anyone really.. except maybe you.. I could?"

Daisy was a little surprised by this one, but she nodded just the same, "Are you asking me to run away with you?" She asked, half teasing.

"Maybe I am." Peach said, her tone rather serious.

Daisy was only quiet for a few seconds before replying, "Then we can go whenever you want."

Peach smiled at this, leaning in and kissing Daisy. The Sarasaland princess wasn't too surprised by the kiss, returning it eagerly. The princesses enjoyed the feeling of their soft lips together for a few moments before Daisy began taking it further, her tongue running along Peach's lips in search of access. Peach parted her lips, letting Daisy's tongue enter her mouth. They both moaned as they leaned back on the bed, hands beginning to move along each other's bodies slowly, sensually groping where they knew the other would be sensitive.

They broke the kiss after another full minute of their kiss, both inhaling deeply to catch their breath. Daisy moved back beginning to remove her clothing eagerly. Peach began doing the same, though neither of them were able to undress as quickly as they would have liked, the regal garb being a bitch and a half to get off alone, yet another thing neither of them would miss while they were gone.

Eventually they were both able to get out of their dresses, Preach grinning as her eyes moved over Daisy's form. Her dress didn't flatter her figure at all, and beneath it she was a lovely, wonderfully sexy, if ever so slightly pudgy (though Peach believed wholeheartedly it only added to her looks) princess. Her skin was smooth as silk and her curves eye catching the moment they were in view.

Daisy licked her lips as she eyed Peach as well. Her chest was slightly smaller, at least compared to Daisy's double Cs, but still lusciously alluring. Her body was well muscled from all the various adventure's she'd been on, only reinforcing the fact that she could have fought for herself. But it was her cock that Daisy's eyes lingered on the longest, eight inches long and three thick, probably bigger than any of the men in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Currently it was sticking straight up, stiff as a board in anticipation. Daisy grinned at her friend/lover, lowering her head and giving her tip a loving kiss before moving her head more to lick along its shaft. She worked slowly all the way to the base and back up to the tip, swirling her tongue around it before pushing her head down more and taking Peach's member inside of her mouth, sucking on it gently as she listened to Peach moaning in pleasure, enjoying the hardness of the rod.

Good as it felt, Peach didn't right just doing nothing for Daisy in return. She laid back, pulling Daisy over so her friend's legs were on either side of her head. She moved her tongue along her friend's lower lips before pushing her tongue into Daisy's pussy. Daisy moaned around Peach's cock, sucking it harder and bobbing her head as she did so to encourage Peach to keep going.

Peach did so with gusto, pushing her tongue deeper into Daisy's wet slit, stirring her pussy skillfully. She had quite a bit of experience with her friend by now from their previous meet ups, and knew where all her sweet spots were. Daisy moaned more around Peach's cock as she was eaten out, squirming above Peach before cumming, soaking the princess' face in juices.

Peach came shortly there after, filling Daisy's mouth with thick, warm seed. Daisy held it in her mouth for a moment as she shifted positions to be straddling Peach, swallowing it before she dropped her hips slowly to ride her. Peach groaned, thrusting up into her hard, causing the other princess to yelp at the sudden depth Peach reached inside of her. As many times as they did this, Daisy always seemed so sensitive.

And as many times as they did this, Peach never got board. She was already imagining what it would be like to fuck her against a tree in the forest, not caring if they were seen, or to meet some sexy bimbo in a tavern in a far away land and have her join them for some filthy fun. The next few months, if not years, were going to be amazing, and they both knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach and Daisy had been gone for a few days now, having left the kingdom driving Peach's kart, ungraded to travel over any terrain they encountered as an actual car. They'd left capable people in charge so the place wouldn't collapse around itself while they were gone. Fun as the idea of just packing up and leaving in the middle of the night without telling anyone was, doing so would likely start riots across the kingdom and end in war with Bowser as Peach's citizens rushed to save her from who they'd naturally assume took her.

But they didn't have to worry about that now. Really, they never had to worry about it again if they didn't want to. They could just keep driving and never come back, and who knew, maybe they would. They hadn't left the kingdom completely by themselves mind. Toadette had tagged along for the ride, wanting to travel with them. They didn't mind, and brought the little cutie along. She cheered on happily when they reached the grasslands and Princess Peach started showing off her attacks on the various wild monsters that cropped up.

Peach and Daisy's original idea was to only meet up for their fun at night when Toadette was asleep so as not to make her feel uncomfortable, but that plan fell through on day two. They caught the toad girl watching them, evidently more curious and aroused by their fun than shocked and baffled by Peach being a futa. And when they found this out, the road trip became that much more fun.

Peach drove four miles with Toadette laying across her and Daisy, her soft lips wrapped around her shaft as her head bobbed up and down slowly, her tiny hands gripping and gently stroking her at the base. She wasn't exactly skilled, but in a strange way that made it feel better, or at least more naughty; like she was taking the mouth of a poor innocent. Hell, she very well technically might have been.

As much fun as Peach was having with Toadette's cute little mouth on her member, Daisy refused to let her keep driving while she was being pleasured, fearing they'd either crash or drive directly into a Piranha plant. Peach conceded, moving to the backseat with Toadette, who quickly and eagerly began sucking on her again, head bobbing faster along her length down as her hands gripped her hips to help her take more of it.

Peach had to fight off the urge to grab her head and force it to the base as she heard and felt her gag around her cock when she was just two inches from the base, groaning in pleasure as her member throbbed, growing closer every second. Toadette moved one hand down lower, gently rubbing her palm against Peach's slit, which had grown soaking wet from the pleasure. Peach groaned, realizing that while Toadette may have been an adorable virgin, she was anything but an innocent.

The toad girl gently moved two fingers into the princess's slit, causing Peach to reach her limit, grunting and bucking her hips against her subject's face as she came, pumping thick gobs of warm cum down her throat. Toadette gagged as the strange substance was forced down her throat, but Peach held her head in place, preventing her from lifting it up. Peach bit her lip, whispering and apology as she continued up unload down Toadette's throat, sighing in relief and freeing her head when her climax had finished.

Toadette coughed and sputtered, trying to catch her breath. "Sorry.. about that.." Peach panted, "Just felt.. so good.."

When Toadette could properly breath and talk again, she looked at Peach in confusion, "Sorry for what princess? I'm a loyal subject, which means I live to serve you." She said, illustrating her point by lowering her head to lick Peach's member clean of the excess cum, "You may use me however and whenever you wish~"

Peach stared at her in surprise for a few moments, then grinned eagerly, her member growing harder from the statement, "Clothes off. Actually, throw them out the window. You're not gonna need them~" Toadette dutifully stripped down for her princess, not hesitating for a moment to throw every single article of clothing out of the window, leaving her completely naked for her princess.

At Peach's request, Toadette laid down in the back seat, looking up at her as she got between the girl's legs, lining up to her tiny pussy. They'd fooled around for the passed couple of days with their mouths and hands, but Toadette had yet to actually be penetrated. But now that she'd gone and declared herself to be used by Peach, the princess couldn't resist any longer.

"Brace yourself~" Peach warned her before thrusting forward, nearly crying out from the tightness of Toadette's virgin pussy gripping her cock. Toadette whimpered, gripping the seat as Peach tried to work her cock inside of her, the size difference between them causing her to stretch Toadette's hole a little more with each movement, the grip only growing the deeper she went.

Toadette hardly reacted at all when Peach's rod broke through her hymen, the toads as a race evidently not being as affected by such things. Peach was sweating as she tried to force her member deeper, cock throbbing as she tried to prevent herself from cumming. She had to pull all the way back out to stave off her climax, then thrust back in with more force, getting a little deeper each time she repeated this process.

She never made it all the way inside though. The tightness of her warm, wet hole and her overall cuteness was too much for Peach to handle, and she came with a yelp when a little less than half of her cock had been buried inside of her. Toadette had likely cum twice or more by then going by the blissful expression on her face, with an incredible third climax when Peach's hot seed flowed into her, filling her to the brim and leaking out of her before Peach had even finished cumming, forcing Peach to pull and let the rest of her climax paint Toadette's body.

Toadette panted happily, "D.. did I.. serve you.. well princess?" She asked dutifully.

"You did wonderful~" Peach purred approvingly.

As she did, she noticed Daisy pulling the kart to a stop, the heat becoming too much for her so to speak, "Dammit you two," She said when she saw the small mess forming in the back seat, "Oh well.. we'll take care of it later." She said as she parked and crawled back to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

Peach, Daisy, and Toadette's trip had taken them through the grasslands and into the desert land. Peach's powers proved just as effective in warding off desert creatures as they had in the grassland, but a slight upgrade was gotten for the kart so it could handle the sand. Coincidentally, said upgrade made the kart a bit bigger, enough that, with the seats down, there was enough room in the back for, to big a random example, Peach to take Daisy doggy style without it being at all cramped; which was a large plus in both of their opinion.

Toadette was at the wheel while Peach and Daisy continued to 'test the new space,' and went in search of a nice spot with enough sun to keep them warm and enough shade so they wouldn't burn. Toadette managed to find a nice little oasis a little ways off the main trail through the desert, and crawled back to join the two princesses. When they eventually managed to pull themselves out of the car, they found that they weren't the only ones who'd found this spot, someone else was there to, currently sunbathing.

Peach was surprised by who it was, not having seen her in years. It was Pauline. From what Peach recalled, she and Mario had broken up years ago, and she'd move away to avoid future run ins with hostile kidnapping wildlife. Peach hadn't known she'd moved out here, and she also hadn't been aware that Pauline was gorgeous, never having met her in person before now.

She'd seen her in pictures sure, and she by no means looked back in them, but there was quite a significant difference between seeing her in a fancy dress in a picture, and seeing her in person, half naked, glistening with lotion as she sunbathed. Daisy grinned when she saw Peach staring at her, or rather when she saw Peach's length staring at her. Peach blushed lightly when she saw Daisy's grin, and decided to go talk to her.

Pauline was as surprised as Peach was to see anyone else out here. Evidently she'd been alone for quite awhile, which she supposed was her own fault for moving so far out of the way. Couldn't be helped. Peach smiled and offered to keep her company for awhile, explaining how she and her friends had been traveling, though upon seeing the naked Toadette and Daisy trying to grope her ass without being noticed, Pauline figured out exactly what she meant by 'friend.'

After awhile, Pauline convinced Peach to sunbath with her, and the princess stripped out of her clothes. Pauline laid back, enjoying the heat with Peach for a few minutes. She figured since they were all girls present, there wouldn't be anything wrong with removing her tanning wear so she didn't get any odd lines on her body, and told Peach she could do the same. When Peach did, and Pauline saw the member that had started waking up when Pauline had removed her remaining clothes, Pauline struggled not to stare.

Pauline and Peach continued taking in the sun for a few more minutes before Pauline decided that she could go for a little 'friendship' herself. She moved closer to Peach, taking the bottle of lotion she'd brought with her, "Here, I should put some of this on you so you don't burn." She said.

"Oh thanks." Peach said thankfully as Pauline covered her hands in the stuff.

Pauline smiled, her lotion covered hands moving over, gripping and moving along Peach's stiff cock. Peach moaned softly, a little surprised, but not about to stop her as she laid back and let Pauline go. She kept gong, pumping along Peach's rod, continuing to move along the solid length long after the lotion had been rubbed into it. "Keep going like that, and I'll have a second coating of 'lotion' for you~" Peach teased.

Pauline simply smirked, "That's what I was hoping for~" She purred, stroking faster with one hand while the other moved down lower, gently rubbing the outside of her slit.

Peach groaned as she grew both wetter and harder from Pauline's hands. She held back from cumming to enjoy the feeling, nearly whimpering when Pauline let go over her cock. She moaned happily when she found that Pauline had only been changing strategies, moving forward and taking Peach's slicked up cock between her breasts. Peach shuddered in delight from their softness as Pauline squeezed them around her and began working up and down her shaft.

Peach couldn't help now but wonder why she hadn't tried this before. Toadette was too small, and Pauline's were larger than Daisy's, but it wouldn't have been impossible. She supposed they had just been lacking a bit of creativity. Creativity that Pauline seemed perfectly happy to provide for them. "So good~" Peach moved, Pauline smirking as she continued to stroke with her breasts, "Come on princess, give it to me~" She purred.

It was her tone more than anything else that sent Peach over the edge, cumming with a grunt of satisfaction as several spirts of hot, thick cream fired over Pauline's chest and face, coating them in white. Pauline didn't seem bothered, actually rubbing the seed into her tits like it were actually tan lotion and licking her lips; actions perhaps taken to keep Peach hard for another round. If so, it was an extremely successful attempt.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna need more," Pauline said, "I can't just tan my front now can I~?" She said, turning around and getting on her fours, her lovely round rump on display for Peach. If Peach had to choose, she would have to have said that Daisy's was slightly better, but Pauline's was still to die for, and Peach wasted no time moving behind her, pushing her member through Pauline's cheeks and slowly moving between them, enjoying their softness as her length slid against Pauline's tight back door without entering it.

Pauline groaned slightly as she moved her hips to more properly grind her soft ass against Peach's rod, bringing out more moans from the blonde princess as her member throbbed in enjoyment. She pushed her cock harder against Pauline's rump, her tip pressing against her puckered hole. She bit her lip, the temptation too great, "I don't think I'll be able to cover you," Peach admitted, "But maybe I can fill you up~" She purred, jerking her hips forward to enter her.

Pauline yelped at the penetration. Peach's member was so well lubricated from the lotion that it slid in deep despite the intense tightness of Pauline's inner walls that immediately gripped her shaft. Peach moaned out loudly, squeezing Pauline's hips before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, getting even deeper this time. She'd done used this hole often with either Daisy or Toadette, and the squeezing on her rod was incredible.

Pauline seemed to be enjoying it as well, breathing heavily and moaning for Peach to go deeper, "It's so big~" She groaned Peach's thrusting spread her asshole a little more the deeper she pushed it.

"Oh yeah~?" Peach questioned, leaning over Pauline, which let her thrust in harder, reach around to grope her breasts as she did, and whisper sensually into her ear, "Even bigger than Mario's~?"

"Yes~" Pauline moaned without hesitation as Peach's fingers pinched her stiff nipples hard, and her cock hilted inside of her. Pauline only lasted a few more moments before reaching her peak, throwing her head back and crying out in pleasure, not caring her could hear her as she did. Her entire body tensed as she reached her orgasm, causing her ass to clench like a vice around Peach's cock.

The moment Peach tried to move while inside the tight hole she was pushed over the edge. It was simply more than she could handle, and thick gobs of hot seed began flooding Pauline's bowls, causing her to scream out in louder in pleasure. The amount let out was more than Pauline's ass could reasonably handle, and Peach's cock was pushed out as she began to leak seed out, panting heavily as she laid down to catch her breath. Peach would need a moment to, but they could wait. She was already planning on asking Pauline to join their little adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Peach and her growing entourage of lovers were traveling through another world. Peach was the one driving now, Daisy and Pauline getting acquainted in the back seat with Toadette under strict orders not to pleasure Peach as she drove; evidently some sort of challenge to see if the futa princess could resist the temptation to pull over and join the fun before her turn at the wheel ended. She was determined to go once full shift without stopping, but as she drove, she began glancing at the mirror more and more to catch glimpses of Daisy and Pauline's fun, and her will power grew weaker the harder her member grew.

Before she had the chance to throw in the towel though, the kart (though it had long ago stopped being anything qualified as a kart) was attacked. A bomb was dropped in front of them, Peach needing to turn suddenly to avoid it. Peach slammed on the breaks and exited the vehicle, seeing that it had been one of the Koopalings, Wendy, that had thrown a bomb into their path.

"So you lot are still out to get me even now huh?" Peach questioned, her face starting to turn red with anger. More specifically, with the anger magic she'd been granted from the vibe scepter long ago. Wendy smirked, "The others don't know anything about this. We tried attacking the castle, but when you weren't there and Mario was still defending, the others all gave up. But I never did." Wendy took out another bomb, chucking it at Peach.

It landing in front of Peach, but by the time it had detonated, Peach had already gone into her rage state, becoming more or less invulnerable as heat radiated out from her body. Peach started walking towards Wendy, leaving burn marks on the ground as she walked. Wendy grew nervous at this, throwing another bomb to even less effect. In a last ditch effort, Wendy turned into her spiked shell and launched herself at the princess.

She collided with her, but the princess didn't budge an inch, and the heat she was letting off even caused Wendy herself to take a little damage before Peach attacked herself with a rage infused bitch slap that knocked the koopa to the ground, dazed. The rage state lessened, but didn't completely subside as she looked over the would be attacker, a cruel grin forming on her face, "You said none of the others know about me being here, or that you're still looking for me right?"

"R.. right.." Wendy answered nervously, unsure why she was asking. Peach's grin grew, "So, know one's gonna come looking for you any time soon~" She said, lowering her pants and freeing her rod, which her rage state had caused to grow an extra inch in length and thickness. Wendy's eyes widened at this, and she tried to get up to flee. Peach grabbed her, her rage state strength making it impossible for Wendy to get away.

Peach pinned Wendy on her back, moving between her legs, "Don't struggle," She warned, "It'll only hurt worse~" She said as she thrust in powerfully. The strength the magic gave her let her sink almost half her rod inside of the koopa with just the first thrust, Wendy screaming out loud from the force of it. The size, heat, and roughness was more than she could possibly have been ready for.

But Peach didn't care. Worse than that, she was taking more than a little pleasure in the koopaling's pain. She considered it to be her punishment for trying to attack her. And considering how many times Wendy and her siblings had attacked, it was only right that her punishment last a long time. She sawed her rod in and out of her hard, grunting at the tightness of Wendy's pussy.

She didn't let up, not wanting to show the koopa any mercy as she slammed herself in harder and deeper, working more and more of her cock in until she'd hilted herself inside of her. More than that, she'd bottomed out inside of the smaller girl, causing her to scream out as Peach's cock pressed against her womb. Peach stood up, holding Wendy on her cock as she thrust her hips harder, bouncing the villain on her rod.

Wendy's cries seemed to grow louder and louder, then start to quiet down. With a loud yelp, she came against her will, her entire body shaking as her pussy clamped down around the princess's pussy. She panted heavily, but Peach hadn't stopped, "So you like it do you bitch~?" Peach questioned, not giving Wendy the chance to answer before hilting herself again and cumming hard, the magic making her cum much, much hotter than normal. Wendy whimpered in pain as she felt it filling her completely, her stomach puffing out to accommodate the amount being forced into her.

By now the others had figured out what was happened. Pauline was shocked by the sight of Peach's magic in action, having only heard brief mention of it until now. It was incredible to watch, and seeing the increase to Peach's cock and strength, as well as aggression, she began wondering if there was any way for her to perhaps get Peach to use it while they were in the middle of some fun together themselves..

Perhaps not. She doubted Peach could ever get mad at them, at least not as mad as she was at the Koopaling. She lifted Wendy off of her cock. Wendy was muttering a string of apologies with whatever energy she had left, but Peach only smirked at her as she walked over to the kart and bent her over the hood of it, "No need to apology," She said as she lined herself up to Wendy's other, still virgin hole, "You'll make up for it~" She said as she thrust forward, grunting with the extra effort required to penetrate the tiny Koopaling's asshole.

Wendy shrieked from it, but had no energy to struggle as Peach utterly railed her against the kart, slamming into her so hard it shook and even moved the entire vehicle. Wendy was most certain to be sore for days after this, and would be walking funny for weeks. As Wendy was plowed against the kart, Peach used the last of her worked up anger magic to force her cock to the base inside of her anus.

Wendy's eyes began to glaze over from the strain, her mind giving up on her own aggression, no longer resisting the fucking, now willingly taking it as Peach unloaded into her other hole. She raised no objections when she was brought into the kart, and when Peach ordered her to clean her cock, she did so without so much as a second thought, seeming practically excited to do so. Peach figured that it was only right to keep her now that she'd broken her, it'd just be mean to leave her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, warning, a transsexual character will be present. Under normal circumstances whenever I write about such a character in drabbles or some such it's no big deal, but whenever I do so in a story without giving a warning at the start of the chapter, people freak the fuck out at me. Turn back all thy who wish to remain as straight as an arrow. Those of you with a bit more flexibility, proceed.**

* * *

The kart had once again been upgraded for their the group's trip, now made more resilient in case it came under fire again, and made even larger; making Peach's insistence on calling it a kart even less accurate as now six people could fit in just the back, more still with the seats down. It was very nearly a semi-armored limo at this point, but the group all agreed it was necessary in case they stumbled upon more people to add to their little love nest; all escape Wendy, who'd been made broken and lustful from repeated fucking and now resented every moment Peach's cock was abusing one of her holes.

They had tried to get a few more members here and there when passing through towns, and while they'd met a party girl who two who, after seeing Peach's skills or at least her cock, were more than willing to spend the night fooling around, they'd not met anyone who wanted to join them on their little adventure across the continent; and possibly beyond it if Peach could figure out how to get their kart onto a boat.

Before they had to start trying to figure that one out though, they stopped in at the town closest to the docks for the night. On their way into town, they found something more than a little upsetting. It had been awhile since Peach had seen Cathy-more commonly known as Birdo, though she constantly insisted on being called Cathy, as Birdo was the name of her entire species. She'd taken off some time after Yoshi returned to his native island, not having much to keep her in the Mushroom Kingdom.

After all that time without seeing her, Peach was not expecting her next time seeing the pink dinosaur like creature to involve koopa bros, one hammer, one boomerang, one bomb, standing in front of her and threatening her. Peach wasn't sure what the reason for it was, but she could hardly believe Cathy had ended up doing something villainous to deserve it, she'd turned away from those deeds long ago.

Peach acted fast, rushing at the koopas before they had much time to react, using her literal exploding hip-check attack to knock them back several feet, volleyball hitting the bomb bro's bob-bomb at him. The resulting explosion sent all three of them flying off. Peach smiled, turning to Cathy, who threw her arms around Peach thankfully, hugging her. "Oh thank you princess, I wasn't sure what I was gonna do."

"It's alright Cathy. What were they attacking you for?" Peach asked curiously. Cathy blushed deeply at this. Peach knew it had to be a fairly intense blush, because she could actually see it in spite of the pink skin. "I.. I was on a date.. Yoshi's been gone for so long you know? I figured I'd just try and get used to being with other people again. But.." Cathy hesitated to say more.

Peach thought that she knew where this was going, "Oh don't tell me all that was over a break up. Even if you were harsh to them, and I doubt you were, a full on attack is a little much." Cathy shook her head, "It wasn't that.. he broke up with me when he.. found out." "Found out?" Peach asked curiously. Cathy nodded, "You know, found out." She said, saying it with more emphasis and glancing down at her body.

The realization hit Peach like a brick, and she had to resist the urge to turn around and chase after the three koopas to run them the fuck over. "You.. you aren't serious?" Peach questioned. Cathy nodded, "Called me a liar and a freak. I got angry and told him it was his own fault, and I guess he decided it was okay to start fights so long as he.. wasn't actually hitting a woman. Called two of his friends over, and then you thankfully saved me. Guess it's what I get for thinking anyone would respect how I want to be.."

Peach held Cathy firmly, refusing to let her think that way, "Cathy, you are a beautiful, strong woman, and I will not let you think otherwise because of three dumbasses." Cathy looked up at Peach, "You really think so?" She asked. Peach nodded, "I know so. And.. if you don't feel sexy, me and my friends over there can help make sure you do~" Peach offered with a grin, pointing over at the kart.

Cathy blushed again at this. She hesitated, but considering what had just happened, she didn't want to be alone, and was in need of more than a little relaxing. She nodded, and Peach grabbed her hand, leading her over to the kart with the others. She was surprised by Wendy and Pauline's present, and made slightly nervous by Toadette's being completely naked, but Peach assured her they'd go as slow as she wanted them to.

Cathy thanked her as she crawled into the back seat with Pauline and Peach, Toadette driving and Daisy sitting in passenger, toying with Wendy's body. Cathy shifted slightly, sitting back and letting her 'characteristics' become visible. Her rod was rather small at only four, at least by comparison to Peach. Yes, Peach had been respectfully using Cathy's preferred name for so long that she'd long since forgotten that she was only female in title. Not even a futa or D-girl like Peach, but rather a male who preferred not being reminded of it.

But, as Peach had learned by accident walking into the wrong room once (and peeking through the door a few minutes after), Cathy didn't mind her member being played with. Pauline smiled, moving over and gripping it gently. Cathy groaned softly as Pauline went to work on her, Peach undressing and moving herself forward, her large rod directly in front of her, "Get it wet, and I'll really make you feel like a woman~" She purred.

Cathy held off a few more seconds until the pleasure from Pauline taking her smaller cock into her mouth chipped away the last of her reservations. She leaned forward, taking Peach's cock into her mouth. Peach was not remotely preferred for what followed. In combat, Peach had seen Cathy inhale with enough force to pull boulders to her, and swallow entire hostile enemies whole, so perhaps it was her own fault for not expecting the power with which Cathy sucked on her entire cock, taking her to the base effortlessly and beginning to vacuum around it as though milking her cock for cum.

Peach was drooling from the skill within seconds, her legs shaking within the first minute. She held onto Cathy's head tightly as though afraid she would stop, panting heavily as she was forced aggressively over the edge within another few moments, her cum getting sucked down easily by the birdo. Peach stumbled back, panting hard as Pauline continued to suck on Cathy.

"H... holy.. fuck.." Peach panted. Toadette giggled, "Is she really that good?" "Her mouth.. was fucking... built for it.." Peach replied, Cathy's blush returning, and deepening as she reached her own limit, Pauline's cheeks puffing out to contain her seed. Pauline gulped it out, moving back out of Peach's way. "She only gets more excited from mouthwork~" Pauline warned with a giggle.

Cathy gulped slightly at the sight of Peach's cock, still hard as a rock; perhaps harder now than it had been before the sucking. Cathy might not have had any trouble taking it in her mouth sure, but taking it inside her other hole.. Peach walked over, giving her a reassuring kiss on her neck, "Don't worry," Peach said, "I'll try to be gentle with you~" She said, though her adding the 'try' only made Cathy more nervous as her lubricated cock pushed against and then inside of her tight asshole.

Peach could understand all her other lovers being tight as a vice in the back door, they could just say that they'd never had it there before and that be the end of it. But Peach had seen with her own eye Cathy get utterly railed back here. Yoshi wasn't as big as her sure, but Peach shouldn't have had to struggle just to get her first few inches inside. It was so tight it crossed the threshold of pleasure and very nearly became painful from the strain. Peach made a mental note not to try cumming inside; Cathy might just break from it.

Thankfully Cathy managed to relax a little as she started moaning from the penetration, and began moving her hips to help Peach get deeper into her. Within a few minutes of hard rutting, Peach's rod was pumping in and out of the birdo faster and faster, stretching her walls apart to both of their pleasure. Cathy's cock was throbbing more and more the harder Peach went, and Peach decided that, after she was done here, she'd let Cathy have a little turn on top.

* * *

 **Yes I will be referring to her as and only as Cathy for the remainder of this story. I just got back from looking at the Mario wiki and I am all kinds of pissed for various unimportant reasons. I can say a few things at the moment, because I don't want to end up derailing the entire chapter.**

 **1\. If you enjoyed this chapter, then I hope you'll enjoy the next.**

 **2\. If you didn't, and would rather I just left this character and indeed the character in the following chapter as female as they are popularly portrayed: fight me.**

 **3\. I'm glad that Birdo was on more than one occasion given an actual name that isn't just her species, but why wasn't Yoshi? and finally,**

 **4\. Apologies for the first chunk of this chapter. I'm sure it came across as a little SJW and I didn't want that, but between the fucking wiki, and the damn hailstorm of Birdo hentai being exclusively her as a female, I felt like I had to.**


	6. Chapter 6

Peach and her sexy group of lovers had in fact reached and boarded a ship. It had taken a little maneuvering to get the kart onto it, but they'd managed to get the thing on board and were once again setting off for new lands, where they hoped to have even more fun than they had been so far; if such was even possible at this point. Peach and her entourage didn't expect to be growing at all while on the ship, and so they didn't plan on leaving the room they'd been given to stay in until they hit shore a few days out from setting sail.

Fun as staying inside the room fucking for a week straight without stop was in theory, in practice there were logistical problems. They had to stop and leave the room for a few things every now and then, such as food. And it was while coming back from a food stop that Peach saw someone familiar. She hadn't been expecting to see the purple ghostly figure any time soon, but there she was.

Vivian didn't have her sisters with her at the moment, and considering they had both promised to start being nice to her, that was cause for worry in Peach's book. She hurried over to Vivian, who was equally shocked to see her. They caught up for a few minutes, Peach explaining how she'd been traveling with what she supposed you could call a harem, and Vivian explaining how she and her sisters had all gone their separate ways. They kept in touch, but were off alone most of the time.

Peach was relieved to hear they split up on good terms. "I'd ask if you wanted to come along with me and my group, but I doubt you'd be able to handle the amount of 'fun' we have on a regular basis." Peach joked. Vivian snorted, "Wouldn't be anything I didn't see while you were still that Shadow Queen bitch." She said. She'd only meant it as a joke, but the moment she said it, and saw the expression on Peach's face, she knew she shouldn't have brought it up.

Peach had apologized a hundred different ways for what she'd done as the Shadow Queen. She could still remember what she'd done even though she hadn't been in control, and in particular what she'd done to Vivian. It had seemed that the Shadow Queen grew a specific fixation on her, perhaps because of her being.. well, put politely, she and Cathy would have a lot to talk about identity wise, and Shadow Queen had decided to put Peach's cock to good use when she'd been in control of her body.

And despite all the times she'd done it before, Peach started apologizing again, brought to a fault by Vivian saying, "Oh would you please stop that? I mean honestly, it wasn't like I wasn't having fun to." She said. This caught Peach off guard, "But.. I was forcing you.." "One, no you weren't. Shadow bitch was. Two.." Vivian blushed lightly, "Just because I didn't have a say in the matter didn't mean I wouldn't have been willing. I.. I actually had a bit of a crush on you for a little while after you were free of the possession, since you still had the.. ahem, body that had been taking me, but now were so kind. I never did anything about it, I figured you were with Mario."

Now this was news to Peach. She'd been under the assumption that Vivian had had a secret (to whatever extent it can be a secret when everyone knows already) crush on Mario, but Vivian explained that it hadn't been affection she'd been showing, but envy. She got over it when she Mario was nothing but nice to her, helping her with her sisters and what not, but she never really got over the crush, nor did she ever tell anyone about it.

"Wow.." Peach was tempted to apologize for not having known, but she figured Vivian wouldn't want to hear yet another apology. A grin spread across her face as she thought of something Vivian might want though. "You say you enjoyed what I.. she was doing to you right?" Vivian blushed deeper, "Well.. yes.." She admitted again. Peach took her hand and began leading her back to her harem's room. "W-where are we going?" She asked. "To your punishment~" She purred.

Vivian practically had to hide her face at that comment, but didn't try to break away as Peach pulled her into the room. Only Toadette had returned from their little intermission, Wendy passed on the floor with her mouth gagged and her hands cuffed. That sight was a little surprising for Vivian, but Peach couldn't help but notice the growing stiffness that formed when she saw it.

She brought the ghostly girl o the bed and bend her over rather forcefully, "I'll give you one chance to apologize." Peach said. Without knowing what she was meant to apologize for, Vivian couldn't say anything. When she tried to ask what for, she received a hard smack to her tight, feminine ass that only caused her male parts to grow more. At Peach's order, Toadette crawled onto the bed, getting beneath Vivian and lifting her head up, licking gently, teasingly at Vivian's sack as she grew even harder.

Peach smacked her ass again, then again, getting rougher. "If you won't apologize for not telling me you liked me," Peach said, "You'll just have to be punished." She said, lowering her shorts and freeing her cock, letting it slap against Vivian's ass. Vivian whimpered, but didn't try to stop her as her member throbbed harder, balls pulsing against Toadette's tongue.

Peach lined up, jerking her hips forward to force herself inside. Vivian yelped at the rough, dry entry. "Lube is for good girls," Peach told her as she pulled her hips back hard, Toadette's tongue dragging across Vivian's length from the motion, "When you're a good girl you can have it gentle. But you're not are you?" Peach questioned, pushing herself in down to the hilt. She smacked Vivian's reddening ass again to let her know she was supposed to answer. "N-no." Vivian moaned as Toadette took her cock into her mouth to suck on it.

"That's right. What are you?" Peach questioned, her hard thrust pushing Vivian balls deep into Toadette's throat, "I-I'm a bad girl." Vivian groaned out. "That's right~" Peach whispered before pulling all the way back out of her and slamming herself in harder, repeating the motion a little rougher each time as Toadette deep-throated her. Vivian's moans grew louder and louder, muffled only by Daisy's mouth when she returned, followed by her pussy when Peach informed her that Vivian was being punished.

Vivian tried to focus on using her tongue to please Daisy as Peach ordered her, but it was too difficult to do so with all the pleasure she was feeling. Vivian groaned, unloading down Toadette's throat. At Peach's order, Toadette saved as much of Vivian's seed in her mouth as she could, intending to let it drip over Vivian's face as her punishment continued.

Before it did though, Peach asked her again, "What are you?" This time not as apart of the game, more as a way to make sure she was actually okay with the game in the first place. Vivian smiled up at Peach, "I'm a bad girl~" She repeated, leaving her mouth open as her own seed came down on her face from Toadette's mouth. She may have technically been male, but she was a very bad girl, and was fucking loving it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Suggestion: Watch the Princess Peach vs Princess Zelda Death Battle. Aside from being entertaining, it will also help the following make a smidgen more sense. Won't do anything to make the characters in this chapter less obscure though XD**

* * *

Peach and her group were just one day away from their destination, all they had to do was make it to the docks, find a way to get the kart off of the boat and onto the ground, and they'd be on their way. Vivian had agreed to join them when they set off, much to Peach as well as Cathy's delight. Having not spent much time actually outside their room (granted they had still been enjoying their time) the group decided to spend at least one day outside their room so they could look around. Okay technically they were forced to so the ship's staff could clean their room, which was an all day job after everything they'd done to it.

While looking out over the deck though, Peach saw something peculiar. There was another ship nearly in the water. It wasn't a traveling vessel or a cruise ship, it looked for unsettlingly like a pirate ship. Peach had a bad feeling about the ship. Couldn't explain it, something just.. didn't feel right. She listened carefully, and over the sound of the water, she could faintly make out a voice.. a voice calling for help.

Wanting to be certain of what she was thinking she heard before she did anything brash, Peach went over to the ship's telescope, pointing it at the pirate ship and looking through. It took her a few moments of angling it the right way to get a good enough look through the window of a ship, but Peach gasped when she saw it. Two women, both naked, one with long orange hair and a small chest covered in red welts, her arms and legs bound while the other, with red hair and a more curvy form laid into the bound woman with a flog, striking her body harder and harder.

The woman was a wearing a strap-on, and was hilting herself hard inside of her captive. Peach had to debate for a moment if this was an actual situation, or just a couple in the middle of a kinky role play, until two things happened one after the other. The first was her recognizing the girls, at least vaguely. The woman with the toy was Captain Syrup, notorious pirate, treasure hunter, and thief. She'd seen her once when she'd stolen a statue from Peach's castle, and whenever Wario was around, he often complained about her constantly trying to steal his admittedly stolen loot.

The other girl Peach also knew from Wario, having met her precisely once during one of the annual events. The girl's name was Mona, and against all logic, she actually had a crush on Warrior, one that Peach doubted could have worn off enough for this session to be voluntary. The thing that tipped the scales was Mona's actions. She tried once to flee the room, getting pulled back in and onto the bed by Syrup. Peach would not stand for this.

Peach reacted too fast for any of her lovers to process what she was doing. She jumped up onto the railing of the ship, then jumped off of it out towards the pirate ship. Even with her limited range floating, there wasn't a chance of her clearing the distance in a single jump, but Peach had a trick up her sleeve. Harnessing her magic, she used her Flying Empress ability, spreading a pair of wings and rocketing toward the ship, smashing into the side of it and flying into the room.

Quite by accident, her entry alone solved the problem. She came in with enough force that her collision with Syrup knocked her unconscious. Mona just stared for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened. She thanked Peach profusely when the princess unbound her and put the bindings on Syrup instead. "That awful witch of a pirate stole me away from Wario," Mona explained, "Considered it an ultimate bounty. The nerve!"

Peach nodded in agreement, knowing she'd probably raise hell if someone took away one of her lovers. Mona looked over Peach with a slight blush, "Well.. considering you just saved me from who knows how long of being trapped with her, I suppose you should get something in return." Peach quickly told her she didn't need to, she had enough lovers in her harem already, and didn't want to force Mona to join it as well. Mona blushed deeply at this, "I wasn't going to suggest I up and join you and however many lovers you've already got, as soon as I get to land, I'm heading straight back to Wario, but you saved me, so you at least deserve something."

Mona moved her foot over, rubbing it gently at Peach's crotch. Peach supposed that her current, less restrictive outfit made it easier to tell what she was packing. The idea of such a cutie being with Wario wasn't exactly a pleasant thought, but feeling said cutie's feet arouse her member to action did help with the coping process. Peach couldn't resist. She freed her member, letting Mona take it between her feet and begin stroking it.

Peach moaned from the efforts, Mona's feet being wonderfully soft and smooth. Mona seemed remarkably skilled at using her feet, and Peach wondered if Syrup had had her pleasure her this way, or if she'd just practice often to impress her crush. Either way, Peach's tip was leaking pre quickly, Mona getting it on her toes and moving it along Peach's shaft like lubricant, letting her stroke even faster as she kept going.

Mona shifted, getting on her stomach and stroking even harder, her feet squeezing Peach's cock as her legs moved back and forth fast, feet pumping the futa princess's cock rapidly. Peach groaned, trying to hold back so she could enjoy the reward longer, but only lasting another few minutes before covering Mona's pretty little feet in hot white seed. Mona blushed again as she felt it, and quickly washed her feet off, "Thanks again for the save," She said, "I'm gonna go get my clothes. Then.. do you have a way to get back to your ship?"

Peach looked back. The ship hadn't moved too far away yet. Her vibe magic could let her float them across back to it. Peach nodded, and when Mona was ready, she took her by the hand-and Syrup by the collar-and harnessed her joyous emotions, her magic generating wind to let her levitate across the water back to the ship. She got a smack to the side of the head from Daisy for just running off like she had, and Peach promised to make it up to her; after she dealt with the pirate captain.

Syrup was later found in the men's toilet, naked, arms and legs tied to keep them apart, eyes covered with a blindfold, and mouth held open by a ring-gag. She already had one load of cum inside of her, and had a sign reading, 'Communal Cum Slut' taped to the wall above her.


	8. Chapter 8

Peach and her crew had reached the end of their ship voyage, and after an hour of trying to get the kart off the ship and onto land, they were on the road again. They weren't too far out from DK Country, and Peach wanted to head there to catch up with the Kongs; particularly Candy, Dixie, and Tiny. Pauline was a bit hesitant to visit the area, but Peach assured her that, much like Cathy, they'd given up on being villainous years ago.

Peach's reassurances could only do so much though, especially when something shocking happened without warning while driving towards the place. Like, for example, Peach being teleported out of the kart. Peach was several hundred miles away from the surface of the planet, and she was pretty sure she could still hear her entire harem scream in shock when it happened. She'd have done the same had she not appeared on the platform facing Rosalina, and understood what was happening fairly quickly.

Or at least, she assumed she understood. Rosalina assured Peach she'd only be gone for seconds as far as anyone on the planet was concerned, benefits of moving fast enough in a ship to dilate time. Peach was in for a surprise when, after a few minutes of catching up, Rosalina informed her that she already knew about her harem, and about her being a futa.

"I've.. been paying close attention to you since your journey started. At first just because I was excited to see what kind of adventures you'd find, but then.." Rosalina looked away, blushing as she shifted nervously, "I.. I'm sorry if it was rude to do so. The truth is, I wasn't even sure what it was I was watching at the time. I've never had an experience like that, so I didn't know."

It only took Peach a few moments to put two and two together and figure that Rosalina was apologizing for having watched her playing with her harem. "If you want," Peach said, "I could.. give you a little.. experience." Peach offered. Rosalina's wide eyes made Peach fear for a moment that she'd gone over some sort of line. She was relieved, not to mention excited, when Rosalina stood up, taking a deep breath for preparation before leading Peach to her bedroom on the ship, sitting down with her on the bed. It seemed Rosalina was opened to having a little practice.

Peach leaned in, gently pressing her lips to Rosalina's. It was a slow kiss, and she made no attempt to take it further, leaving that decision to Rosalina. After a second or two, Rosalina kissed back, returning the affection and letting Peach know that she did want it as well, moving herself closer to the princess. Peach let Rosalina control the pace they went at, moving her hands carefully over her body to gauge he reaction. When Rosalina didn't flinch or ask her to stop, and even moaned softly into the kiss when Peach's fingers trailed over her chest, Peach pulled Rosalina slowly into her lap, deepening the kiss further.

Peach could feel the urge to call in the other members of her harem to undress and prepare the new girl to be broken it, but even if they were present on the ship, Peach didn't want to overwhelm her, and didn't think Rosalina would be staying long enough to join her little lovers group anyway. She had her own tasks and responsibilities to deal with, and hers didn't have nearly as much leeway as Peach's did. She felt a bit sorry for Rosalina, and was encouraged even more to show her a good time.

She paused her kiss when her fingers curled under the hem of Rosalina's dress, looking into her eyes for permission. Rosalina nodded, moving back and lifting the dress off of herself. Underneath she was dressed in simple white undergarments, which hugged her smooth skin wonderfully. Peach couldn't help but eye Rosalina's curves, thoughts of railing her from behind, or of teaming up on her with Cathy and Vivian. The thoughts made Peach's arousal at the situation even more noticeable, and Rosalina blushed at the sight.

Peach smiled, lifting her own shirt off. Unlike Rosalina, she wore nothing underneath it, her bare chest on display. Rosalina didn't look away, not wanting to back out now. She moved to remove her remaining clothes as well, Peach shifting beneath her to remove her shorts, freeing her stiff member as Rosalina lowered herself back into her lap, causing her to feel Peach's stiffness against her.

Rather than shy away from this or even hesitate, Rosalina designed to dig in her heels and go for it, which Peach absolutely respected, and not just because in this situation it meant leaning in and pushing her tongue into her mouth. Rosalina kissed her passionately, squirming in her lap so Peach could feel the growing heat between her legs and know that she was excited to. Peach smiled into the kiss, holding it for a few more moments before leaning back, beckoning Rosalina to move forward.

Still in her mindset of going all out, Rosalina did so without question, allowing Peach to take hold of her hips and pull her slowly onto her face. Rosalina grinned to herself at the sounds Rosalina made when she felt Peach's tongue pushing into her. She just sounded too much like she had herself the first time she'd ever touched herself. Peach's member throbbed harder as she listened to the ever so innocent moans, the desire to muddy that innocents growing strong.

Peach's tongue pushed deep into her, moving fast inside of her, searching her moistening folds for sweet spots to really make her moan. Rosalina groaned and squirmed above her, breathing heavily as she tried to adjust to the new sensation. Peach could tell from the sharp intake of breath and the low, unrestrained groan that she'd found the right spot, and attacked it aggressively.

Rosalina's hole only grew wetter as she grew more used to the pleasure, her moans becoming less shaky and more consistent as her body began to move, following its instincts for obtaining more pleasure and bucking her hips gently against Peach's face for more. Peach's hands started to slide along Rosalina's thigh before pulling back, as the grinding was how Daisy signaled that her ass wanted attention, and moving her fingers there when she felt it had become almost a reflex for Peach.

When Peach felt that Rosalina was close, she didn't give her any time to prepare, feeling it'd be better to give it to her all at once. She picked up the pace with her tongue immediately, eating and sucking hard on her pussy as one of her hands moved to her clit, thumb grinding hard against the sensitive numb to push Rosalina over the edge quickly.

It was successful, Rosalina crying out from the sudden increase in stimulation and drenching Peach's face. Peach licked her face as she moved Rosalina off of her, asking her to lay down on her back so they could get to the real fun. Rosalina complied, laying back and spreading her legs for Peach. Peach looked at her, biting her lip as her member throbbed in disappointment that they wouldn't be able to keep her.

'Oh well,' Peach thought as she moved between Rosalina's legs, lining up to her wet, eager slit as she pressed her lips back against Rosalina's, 'I'll just have to make this one time count.' She thought as she thrust in. She used a combination of Rosalina's current slickness and her own strength to force as much of her length into Rosalina as possible in the first go, wanting to get the painful part out of the way quickly.

Peach was impressed by how quickly Rosalina recovered. One loud yelp of pain and a few seconds of stillness, then she was waiting for Peach to keep going, not even any tears. She grinned at this, knowing that her apparent resilience would make the rest of their time together even more fun as she began to move in and out of her at a steady pace, moaning at her unused tightness.

Peach groaned as they moved together, hoping her harem could last maybe a full minute from their perspective without her, because she could tell it was going to be awhile before she and Rosalina were done.


	9. Chapter 9

Peach and her crew of lovers had made it to DK Country. They'd looked around for while before heading to a very particular treehouse. Peach wanted to visit Candy Kong. More specifically, she wanted to figure out if Candy Kong was still together with DK, or if she'd ever been in the first place. She remembered the sexy figure of the monkey girl, and the awkward erection she'd needed to hide on her last visit here.

Upon arriving, Peach found that Candy most likely wasn't involved with Donkey Kong, but Peach wouldn't be getting her either. They saw quite by accident through the window the get together of her, Dixie, and Tiny, finding that Tiny was a futa like Peach. as opposed to her name, Tiny not only had a fairly large rod, but one that actually seemed bigger than Peach's own cock, which would have been an upsetting fact to know had Peach not learned it by watching it hammer hard into Candy's lovely ass.

It didn't take the Kongs long to notice that they were being watched, and upon realizing that Peach was also a futa, and the girls with her were her harem, Tiny wasn't the slightest bit upset that they'd technically spied on her and her own lovers. In fact, Tiny offered to let Peach fool around with Candy and Dixie, so long as she got to have fun with Peach's harem as well.

Peach grinned, nodding her head at the idea. Candy and Dixie walked over to her eagerly as the girls of her own little harem walked over to play with Not-So-Tiny. Peach looked over the Kong girls before her. Candy's form was as attractive as it had always been (even if she'd been unwilling to admit it at first, as many were), her body curving to form an hour glass figure. Dixie was a little smaller, but her natural cuteness made her just as enticing as Candy's sensuality. Peach almost couldn't choose who to go with first, then realized she didn't need to.

After hastily undressing herself, Peach laid down on her back, member sticking straight up in the air. After a few seconds of squabbling, Dixie went over and lowered herself onto Peach's face, Candy doing the same to her cock. Peach moaned as she buried her tongue inside of Dixie, letting the other ape girl's riding bring her pleasure while she put her focus onto pleasing the one on her face.

Dixie moaned softly at first from the feeling of Peach's tongue, then louder when Peach started really going to town, probing her pussy aggressively with her tongue to find and attack any sweet spots she found. It helped that Dixie was the more sensitive of the two of them, getting wetter and wetter as Peach's tongue stirred her inside while Candy still had endurance to spare as she bounced on Peach's cock.

Peach put a little focus on Candy as well, thrusting up into her gently as she held onto Dixie's hips to bring her more pleasure. Dixie groaned as she bucked her hips against Peach face for more, needy for pleasure. Peach happily complied, her tongue finding an especially sensitive spot and lot letting up on it, causing her to moan louder as she held onto the princess's head.

Dixie ended up coming well before Candy did, crying out and letting her earthy tasting juices wash over Peach's face. She dismounted and sat back to catch her breath, letting Peach focus on Candy, who'd only picked up to pace. She was taking Peach's rod to the base as she rode her now, moaning loudly as she groped her breasts. Preached reached behind her, squeezing and massaging her round ass as well.

Candy groaned at the added pleasure, grinding her hips down against Peach's for more pleasure, starting to breathe heavier as she got closer. To help push her over the edge, Peach let a finger slip suddenly into her other hole, going in down to the knuckle as she thrust up hard into the money girl. She yelped from the intense stimulation, pussy clenching tight around her cock as she neared her limit.

Candy lasted another full minutes before she came, outlasting even Peach, who came seconds before her, unable to hold out any longer. She shuddered in relief as she pumped spurt after spurt of warn seed into her, Candy moaning blissfully at the feeling of it inside of her before shaking with the intensity of her own climax, squeezing even tighter around Peach's cock and causing her to let out a little more cum before she managed to pull out.

As Candy laid back, she pointed to Dixie. Upon realizing it was her turn, Dixie blushed, spreading her legs for Peach. Peach grinned, moving between them and lining herself up to her already slick hole. She didn't give any warning before thrusting in hard, putting quite a bit of effort into it as she fucked Dixie missionary style. She wanted to see just how quickly she could make the money girl cum, and her loud cries of pleasure from the moment she was penetrated were a good sign.

Peach grunted with the force she was hammering Dixie's tighter cunt with, having to try and ignore her own post-climax sensitivity as she did so. Soon her entire length was sawing in and out the Kong girl rapidly, her tongue practically lulling out of her mouth as she got closer and closer to her next peak. Her tensing only made it harder to keep up the pace, as the added tightness only made it more pleasurable for Peach.

In the end, she managed to cum at about half the time it had taken her to get Candy off, perhaps a little less time than that even. Either way, she looked worn out afterwards, panting heavily. Peach, needing to cum down as well, pulled out of her pussy and moved up, thrusting into her throat to finish herself off. Dixie gagged, unprepared for it, but managed to suck Peach's rod to completion within just a few moments, earning a hot, thick treat to gulp down while she rested.

Peach sat down, letting Candy ride her as she watched Tiny with the others. She'd missed whatever she'd done to Wendy, but the Koopaling was currently in a daze, laying blank eyes on the floor with her rear hole gaping wide. Toadette was also sitting back, trying to catch her breath. Currently Daisy was shrieking as she took Tiny's massive rod into her ass. It seemed Tiny had a favorite hole.

Peach made a mental note to set a little time aside when they left to remind all of her lover's who's harem they were in and why; presuming she didn't collapse from exhaustion in the attempt. And when Tiny finished with not only Daisy but Pauline as well, and still wasn't done, Peach started to want a turn with her as well. She let Candy finish up, then walked over to Tiny, who seemed just as keen on the idea.

But Tiny had a very specific position she wanted to try in light of Peach also being a futa. She instructed Peach to lay down, and did the same. After a bit of positioning, they managed to both line their members up to the other's pussy. On Tiny's cue, they both started bucking their hips against each other, grunting with the effort as they penetrated each other at the same time.

The grunting became moaning the deeper they got into each other, feeling the other's stiff rod pounding away at their cunt as they went, finding a rhythm with each other and continuing to slowly increase it as they both proceeded to work their members down to the hilt inside of the other. They moaned each other's names as they went, both regretting never having had a futa up to now, and both now twice as upset that the other wouldn't be able to join their harem.

But Peach could absolutely stay the night. Or the week.

* * *

 **Quick heads up, next chapter is the finale.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone, let's close out this story with a bang!**

* * *

Before her adventures with her harem, Peach had been at a point where she couldn't even muster the energy getting mad or emotional at all whenever Bowser kidnapped her. It had gotten to the point of just being the new normal. But when Bowser had found where Peach and her harem had been spending the night, he sent in his Koopalings, or at least the ones remaining considering Wendy was in the harem itself, and kidnapped them instead to lure Peach to his castle, so he could kidnap her as well.

This, he realized quickly, was a mistake. Unlike Mario, who had to travel across the set up obstacles, giving Bowser time to set up traps within the final castle, Peach had been with Bowser all those times he'd snuck away with her through the secret short cuts. As a result, she was at his final castle within hours, her fully charged explosive hip-check bringing the front gate down. Flying Empress Peach carried her across the few traps already set up and into the castle itself, leaving only Bowser between the princess and her harem.

Peach had used her anger magic plenty of times, but no one present had ever seen her this deep into it. Her skin was entirely red, the heat around her so intense that the metal railings around her turned red hot as she passed, burning off entirely shortly after. Bowser tried everything he could, firing his various Bullet Bills, throwing Bob-ombs, spitting his own fire, launching spikes from his shell; but none of it could even reach Peach's body before the aura of rage and fire burned it away.

In a fit of desperation, Bowser even threw himself at Peach, spinning rapidly within his shell. His strength made him the only projectile to reach Peach's skin, which he learned too late was heartily impenetrable at the moment. He was launched into the metal wall by the princess, then hip checked into it, creating a large dent in the wall. In a final, explosive attack, Peach combined the rage magic, her hip check, and flying empress Peach into a single move. Bowser was blasted through the roof of the castle and sent into the sky, accompanied by a small ting as he vanished.

Peach landed in front of her harem, the heat burning the ropes off of them, along with their clothing, which could be replaced. After that the rage magic died down, or at least the intense violence of it did, the flames subsiding. Daisy ran to Peach, hugging her tightly and kissing her deeply. Peach returned the kiss lovingly, then decided to let Daisy feel something she'd wanted to for awhile.

Peach was still running on the last remaining bits of her anger magic and so quickly turned Daisy around, bending her over and thrusting her rod, which had not only grown harder and hotter, but actually, physically larger from the magic, into her pussy. The force this state let her thrust with left her half hilted in the first thrust, Daisy screaming out in shock and delight as she felt it.

The other harem members watched in aw as Peach rode out the remaining anger magic, hips slamming harder and harder into Daisy, almost certain to leave brusies and perhaps even burns along her legs from the force of the thrusting into her. Peach grunted as she hilted herself hard inside of her, both moaning out as Peach came, pumping thick, burning hot gobs of seed into Daisy's pussy. Daisy shrieked in pleasure as she came, legs giving out beneath her and causing her to fall to the floor.

Peach turned around, no longer in a rage state, but a lustful one spurred on by her having defeated Bowser and saved her lovers. Toadette was the first one to her, the loyal attendant on her knees in front of Peach with her mouth open for her to use. Peach didn't hesitate, sinking her cock into Toadette's throat roughly, moaning happily as she began to fuck it aggressively.

Toadette took it easily, practically a pro at taking it by now, not even gagging it when Peach was hilted inside of her throat, hips pressed against her face as her member began to throb and pulse inside, wanting to release more. Toadette gulped it down when it came out, not spilling a single drop as she swallowed it all, leaving her mouth open for Peach when she pulled out so her mistress would know that she'd got it all.

Peach smiled, but wanted to savage another throat before she kept going, and so called over her other cocksleeve. Wendy hurried over excitedly, opening her mouth wide for her mistress. Peach buried her cock in the koopaling's throat, moaning at how eagerly she sucked on it as it fucked her throat like a cheap sex toy, wanting it deeper. Experimentally, Peach pinched Wendy's nose shut as she fucked her throat, the koopa girl not complaining as she continued to suck, unable to breathe. Even when she grew to the point of desperately needing it, the most she did was gag lightly around Peach's cock.

Peach pulled out when she came so Wendy could get some air back in her as her face was plastered in thick white seed. Peach loved the sight of her painted in cum here in Bowser's own castle. She wondered what Bowser would say if he were seeing it right now. The thought alone made her laugh as her other overs moved over to her as well for their turns with her.

Peach laid down on her back, member sticking straight up. Pauline lowered herself onto it slowly, moaning as it entered her. As Pauline began to ride the princess slowly, Vivian and Cathy moved over to either side of her, their mouths latching onto Peach's nipples and beginning to suck on them, gently groping her breasts as they did so, and making Peach moan out even louder than she would have before, hips thrusting up hard and causing Pauline to bounce faster as she rode.

As the little girlies sucked on her tits, Peach moved her hands down to reward them. Both of them moaned around her breasts as they felt her fingers wrap around their cocks, gripping them and beginning to stroke them in return for the pleasure; their moaning of course only feeling even better against her bare chest, causing her to stroke them both even faster and so on.

Between the lot of them, Cathy and Vivian were the first to reach their limit. They weren't used to having any attention to their cocks, and so being stroked outright brought them over quickly. They groaned from the pleasure, cumming hard onto Peach's hands. Peach purred happily, licking her hands clean as she continued to thrust up into Pauline, who was nearing her own limit at the moment as well, and came shortly after. Pauline's riding earned her a hot discharge of cream inside of her before she dismounted.

Peach shifted her positon slightly, making it possible for Vivian to crawl beneath her as Cathy got between her legs, both of them lining up to her. Pauline and Daisy began toying with each other as Toadette and Wendy moved over to mount Peach's face and cock respectively. As she entered them with her tongue and member, Vivian and Cathy's thrust into her ass and pussy respectively, fucking her on both ends as she fucked her toy fully female submissives.

All five of them moaned out in bliss from the set up, though Peach's couldn't exactly be well heard from her positon between Toadette's legs, the pink haired attendant grinding her pussy roughly against the princess's face, wanting to get off. Wendy bounced just as hard on Peach's cock as Peach took to of them inside as roughly as Cathy and Vivian could muster.

Once again, Cathy and Vivian were the first down, both grunting out in pleasure as they came, pumping into her holes hard. The sensation of the double stuffing caused her to cum up into Wendy's tight slit. As she did, she reached behind Toadette, pushing her finger into her unoccupied hole. The two of them reached their peaks rather quickly after that, both moaning out **in** delight.

Once they dismounted, Peach asked Vivian and Cathy if they could stay hard for just one more go, and with it being Peach, of course they could for her. At her request, they both moved over to the other side of her, both members lining up to her mouth as the strap-on toys Pauline had bought for her and Daisy lined up to Peach's pussy, wanting to see how much it could be stretched out.

Peach actually whimpered when all four shafts thrust into her at once into only two holes, double spit-roasting her. As much as Peach loved fucking her sexy haremettes, it felt wonderful letting them top her, knowing that she could please them like this. Peach actually came before Vivian and Cathy that round, her seed shooting over her own body from the force of Pauline and Daisy's thrusts into her. Peach nearly choked on the double mouthful of cum Vivian and Cathy gave her, not having enough experience it seemed.

Wanting to thank her for the time on top, and seeing that Peach was now hard as a stone slab, the two of them moved down, turning around and grinding their soft asses against her shaft together, moving up and down her length to pleasure her. Peach groaned happily, practically wincing when they stopped. She saw that they'd both gotten onto their fours for her to take them, and decided for the sake of logic to just go by order of who she'd gotten to first, mounting Cathy first.

The pink birdo moaned out happily as she felt Peach's rod work into her ass, stretching the tight walls as she attempted to sheath herself inside. Peach groaned at the heat of it, pulling all the way out before thrusting back in even harder. She repeated this several times, sawing Cathy harder and harder until her entire body was being pushed and pulled by the force of the fucking.

Cathy let out a loud cry of pleasure as she came, painting the floor below her before receiving a generous painting of her insides as her girly ass milked the seed from Peach's length. Peach gave Vivian the same treatment, though did on in missionary so she wouldn't feel like she wasn't special. Vivian moaned as Peach took her, cumming just as fast, though her ass gripped Peach even tighter when she did.

Peach was panting gently when she pulled out. Much energy as she had, she did have her limits. But she wasn't quite done yet. She walked over to Daisy, who'd taken off her toy, and pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss. Daisy returned it happily, and when the kiss broke, Peach leaned in, whispering a question into Daisy's ear. She hadn't been expecting to ask it yet, but she couldn't wait any longer.

Daisy's eyes widened at the question, and she just stared for a few moments before smiling wider than the others had ever seen and nodding, "Yes, oh my yes!" She said, clinging to Peach tightly and kissing her harder. Peach returned the affection, so enthusiastic about the acceptance that her vibe power let her harness the joyous emotion to levitate. She carried Daisy off of the floor with her, deciding to see how sex in the air actually felt.

Peach loved all of her harem members, and she would, in time, ask all of them the same question she'd asked Daisy, but for now, the moment belonged to the two of them.

* * *

 **And that was all she wrote on this one! And yes, if you're curious, it was an official marriage proposal.**

 **So, what did you think of this finale? Good enough to close the story out? If not, why? And what did you think of this story? Were there any characters you wanted to see in this story? What other Mario characters or scenarios do you think I should/could write about? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
